Kehilangan
by ariniad
Summary: Monolog Kyoko Honda, Toru Honda, Kyo Soma dan Akito Soma tentang permasalahan mereka masing-masing yang akhirnya merujuk pada satu kesimpulan, yaitu 'kehilangan'.


**Kehilangan**

_Kyoko Honda-Toru Honda-Kyo Soma-Akito Soma_

_._

_.  
_

~ (Kyoko Honda)

.

Kau ada dimana?

Setiap kali kuingat bahwa sebenarnya kau sudah tak ada didekatku lagi, hatiku terasa perih. Kenapa kau tinggalkan aku sendiri? Aku masih belum bisa hidup tanpamu. Masih membutuhkan. Tapi, kenapa kau meninggalkanku...?

Kini aku tengah terbaring mengingatmu. Mengingat kebersamaan kita yang telah berlalu.

.

Tidak.

Masih berlanjut. Kita masih bersama. Masih bersama, iya 'kan...?

Tapi, kau yang sudah tak ada dalam jangkauanku lagi.

Lari kemana kau...?

Kenapa kau berjalan duluan meninggalkanku...?

... Tidak...

Tidak! Kau masih disini kan...? Iya kan...! Kau masih bersamaku kan...? Kau tidak meninggalkanku kan...?

Katsuya...

.

.

~ (Toru Honda-Child)

.

Aku melihat Ibu yang makin hari makin terpuruk sejak kematian Ayah. Ibu, Ibu, kenapa Ibu begitu...? Apakah Ibu mau pergi juga...? Sama seperti Ayah...?

Perlahan-lahan, sosok Ayah yang kuingat berubah menjadi monster. Menjadi jahat. Karena, kupikir Ayahlah yang menyebabkan Ibu begini. Tak memperhatikanku lagi.

Kuingat-ingat kembali kata-kata orang-orang tua yang datang kepemakaman Ayah kemarin. Mereka bilang, aku tak mirip Ayah. Benarkah? Apa karena hal itu? Apa karena itu Ibu tak mau memperhatikanku lagi...?

Ibu, aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau mau kembali melihatku. Lihat aku, Ibu. Aku akan berjuang menjadi seperti Ayah...!

Karena itu, sedikit saja, menolehlah padaku...

.

.

~ (Kyo Soma)

.

Aku sempat bertemu dengan seseorang yang aneh. Padahal aku sudah mengusirnya, tapi ia masih saja menegurku yang sedang terduduk diam diatas pipa-pipa besar disebuah lapangan kosong sehabis pulang sekolah. Bahkan, ia bilang 'sampai jumpa' pula. Apa-apaan...?

Sempat kuceritakan pada Shiso-san. Shiso-san yang mendengar ceritaku hanya bisa tersenyum lalu berkata, "Itu artinya, kalian pasti akan bertemu lagi."

Walau agak susah untuk kupercaya, karena aku sering hidup dalam penolakan orang-orang disekitarku. Tapi, sedikit demi sedikit aku berpikir, hal itu seperti secercah harapan. Membuat berharap. Hingga pada hari-hari berikutnya membuatku yang tanpa kusadari telah melangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat itu. Dan menemuinya kembali.

Bahkan, terkadang akupun berpikir, ingin menemui seseorang yang ada dalam foto yang diperlihatkan olehnya. Anaknya yang bernama 'Toru'. Yang akhirnya membuatku memberanikan diri untuk datang menjenguk ke apartemen mereka demi melihat 'Toru'.

Walau hanya sekali, walau hanya ketika itu saja aku melihat 'Toru', hal itu jadi seperti pikiran yang terus berkembang.

Apakah hari ini 'Toru' bahagia...? Apakah hari ini ia tak kesepian...? Dan tanpa kusadari, hal itu telah membuat sesuatu dalam hatiku berkembang. Besar. Dan aku selalu bisa merasakan sesak didadaku ketika mengingat anak itu.

Toru...

.

Tapi, semua hanya bagai mimpi indah. Aku... 'Kehilangan' lagi. Karena salahku, aku kehilangan kehangatan itu. Aku... telah menganggap orang itu sudah 'berkhianat'.

Lalu, ketika kami bertemu lagi...

Aku 'membunuh'nya.

...Mulai saat itu,

Aku rasa aku sudah tak pantas lagi untuk bertemu kembali dengan 'Toru'.

.

.

~ (Akito Soma)

.

Sebal...

Sebal!

Kenapa?

Lagi-lagi...?

Satu persatu dari mereka... Meninggalkanku?

Kureno... Momiji... Hiro.

Lalu, siapa lagi yang akan pergi setelah itu? Yuki-kah? Haru-kah? Para juunishi yang lainnya-kah? Atau si kucing itu?

Apakah 'ikatan' itu mulai tak berguna lagi?

...Tidak.

...Bukan ikatannya.

...Tapi, orang itu...

Orang yang merebut segala yang ada didekatku.

Dengan menjadi yang paling indah...

Dengan menjadi yang paling baik.

Enak sekali dia...

Dengan begitu mudahnya, merebut apa yang kumiliki.

.

Dendam.

Aku dendam padanya.

Aku paling benci pada orang sepertinya.

Toru Honda...

Sampai kapan baru kau puas mengambil segala milikku...!

Akan kubuat kau merasakan 'kehilangan' yang sama denganku.

.

.

**0o Fin o0**

* * *

Author's Note:

Untuk Akito Soma, referensi cerita mulai dari vol 21 chapter 121

Untuk Kyo, vol 21 chapter 120

Toru, vol 19 chapter 109

Kyoko Honda... Maaf, saya lupa. Mungkin, sekitar vol 16 kebawah? Sebenarnya kakeknya Toru juga bisa dibuatkan monolog seperti ini. Tapi saya males*ditabok* Bukannya apa-apa, cuma empat orang ini aja kayaknya udah okelah.

.

.

Kebanyakan monolog mereka juga sudah ada di manganya, jadi mungkin ini cuma sebagai tambahan*dari imajinasi saya*.^^;

Makasih udah baca. Kalau nggak keberatan, tolong review...*Please...*


End file.
